Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example tablet computing devices, smart phones, and the like. Users of many of these devices prefer to place the devices inside a case, which offers protection to the device from scratches or other damage that may occur when the device is not in use. When in use, however, a user often prefers to place the information handling device at an angle for easier viewing.